Systems are known for manufacturing an object closed onto itself, such as a tyre for a vehicle. Tyre materials must herein always be severed at a determined length and welded, and then optionally folded and pressed together. Particularly in the case of tyres high standards are set for the quality of the welds and the pressing, and for the final form.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved solution for the welding, folding, treating and processing of tyre materials to form an object closed onto itself.